Familiar da ze?
by 1 ACHTUNG 1
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen when an Ordinary Magician found herself as the familiar of a certain Void Mage? Nope? Well then read on as we follow Marisa and her adventures in a magical land aside from Gensokyo, as a familiar mind you.
1. A SHIKIGAMI? ME?

**Familiar~da ze !?**

**ACH**: Well here ya go! a start to an idea that popped up after recalling the events in ZnT and after reading some fiction about the matterial. Our Ordinary Magician Marisa Kirisame and our pinkette Void Mage Louise Francoise le blanc de la Valliere. How well can they work together as Master and Familiar?

I do not claim ownership of the characters, the setting, or the basic plot. Nor do I claim ownership of the idea of putting Marisa in place of Saito as Louise's familiar, Im sure someone else out there has thought about it already.

Thanks to **Fuji92** for a brilliant title suggestion...

* * *

...

The sound of blowing wind, the songs and chirps of birds and bugs filled the air as I added the final ingredient of my latest experiment, Bolicus and Agaricus mushrooms. Muttering a short incantation into the Mini-Hakkero, I took aim at the bubbling pungent stew of mushrooms in front of me. Mere moments later, a wave of magic and mana permeated the concoction. It fizzled, it sizzled, it gurgled then... then... then... It blew up!. I hacked and coughed as I cleared my lungs of the soot that covered not only me but a good portion of the wall of my cottage.

My name is Marisa Kirisame, and I'm an Ordinary Magician living here, the Forest of Magic within a land called Gensokyo. And that's going down on record as a funky way to create an explosion, considering how complex the collection of ingredients were. Yes this is one of those days when I actually do something apart from bug Reimu or annoy Alice, or 'borrow' another book from Patchouli. This is one of those days where I actually study magic on my own, not like I wanted to anyways, It turns out everyone has something else better to do than play and have fun today. Thats the reason why Im here today as I have decided to take further notes down on the magical reactive properties of various mushrooms and herbs. I may not be as dedicated or as intellectual as either Alice or Patchouli but as is said, every magician has their unique way of doing things. While Alice experiments on her dolls and Patchy locks herself up in her library all day, I collect mushrooms and note their reaction to bursts of concentrated magic.

This batch of mushrooms and herbs all have a tendency to create very smoky and sooty deflagrations instead of the brighter, sparkly detonations that I require. This mix just wont do for spells or flash bombs. I made sure to note down the particular mix of mushrooms and herbs as to their composition and reaction before moving on to the next batch... After a snack of course. I particularly felt a bit hungry and as to no surprise, checking the clock inside showed that it was well into the afternoon. As such, I brewed some tea and got out the basket cookies that Alice gave me during my visit with her yesterday as I came to pick up that communication doll that she had fix, after it was damaged during one of my encounters with some mischiveous little fairies. It looked good as new, tho I wont be surprised if it was new, knowing how Alice works.

After my little break, I finished of the tea, placed the doll inside my hat where it belonged, placed one last cookie in my mouth and grabbed my broom before heading out to finish the last batch of experiments. I was planning to go somewhere afterwards, probably spend the afternoon at Kourindou, Rinnosuke might have some interesting stuff today. I sure hope he has some more of those Cola drinks or whatever they're called from the outside world. I found those to be quite good, once I managed to get over that fizzling after effect. I don't think Reimu ever got used to it tho. He must also have some instruction manuals by now, that Shikigami I got was a complete waste lest I figure out how to make it work. Oh so many exciting stuff, I got to get done with this quick.

The last batch was identical to the last, except there were now slices of giant mushrooms and a dash of sake... I think its a nice touch, I should remember to get some of that magical sake that Suika has, It could bear some interesting results with my mini-hakkero. I once again boiled the mixture over on the pot before turning of that "sohlar electric furnace" that I got from Kourin, I don't know how it actually works but It supposedly use the sun as its power source, I don't think it would be much use at night but It certainly proves useful during the day, even though its relatively dim in the forest of magic. It was ready, I knew because it has cooled down enough for it to not steam but was still bubbling, I found this state to be when they reacted the most-Interestingly to magic.

I took aim with the mini-hakkero after muttering a few words in it, enough for a small burst of magic, but not too much as to break the pot the concoction was in, these pots weren't cheap you know. I grit my teeth as I was about to fire the burst of magic that would hopefully yield results, but then at the last second, a question popped into my head. Where was the cookie I was biting down on? The hakkero fired and during that flash of light, it struck me. It WAS in my mouth till I muttered into the mini hakkero. I fired with the cookie IN the mini-hakkero!. Normally this would just result in an inconsistent and invalid result but right now, as I'm witnessing the results I hoped for, Im not too sure. There was an intense blinding blue light but no heat, the air moved and flowed, it felt like I was in one of Aya's storms, but this was accompanied by smoke, smoke that didn't really choke or irritate as smoke from a fire would, it was smoke laced with energy, like it was produced through raw magical heat.

* * *

...

"Bright!" I muttered. Or at least I tried. My mouth moved, but there was only silence. I found myself in an ocean of bright light with a slight bluish hue, it had a warm and rather comfortable feeling in to it. Aside from the light and heat, I also noticed that I was now floating, nothing like flying, I feel like my body is less than a quarter of its weight. Not unlike what I felt when we rode the Scarlet Devil Rocket to the moon. I tried moving and it felt no resistance whatsoever. I had never experienced this sensation before. It was relaxing, its like all the fatigue in my body has been purged, quite a serene experience. To think that this sea of light resulted from some boiled mushrooms, magic... and a cookie. I Marisa Kirisame proclaim this space, this new found dimension, this entire expanse as my own.

However awesome this discovery was, It dawned on me that I might not be able to share it to anyone. As far as I can tell there was simply no end to this, I have been floating through light for who knows how long, I doubt that Kanako or Suwako would. Is this what its like to ride Inside a Master Spark? Feeling the love wrought in raw magical power burn away fatigue and induce this relaxation. Trapped here in this sea, I started recalling memories from the innumerable fun times I had with everyone. Was this what it felt like to die in peace like under that cherry blossom in that ghost's garden? If it was, I wouldnt mind passing like this, I could use the rest. That was all that I thought of before I went to sleep, it was a very deep sleep with no dreams, but I didn't mind, I knew I wanted to die like this, but not right now. I thought that it would be better to think of a way out after a good rest.

I did not know how long I slept or how far I drifted but I knew that someone was being very noisy, she was babbling about gibberish. I tried to cover my ears but Its as if her words were directly filtering into my head. Is this how Satori feels like, no she can only read thoughts not hear them. I wasn't sure if this was thoughts of someone at all as I cannot discern if anybody was with me in this sea of light. It went on for a few minutes if my sense of time was accurate before absolutely all hell broke lose, as if Okuu went on a rampage again.

The bright sea of light steadily became brighter and brighter till everything turned to white, with me stuck in the middle of this intensifying explosion. It continued to intensify before the voice stopped and everything began to fade to black.

* * *

...

"Gaahack~!" I started coughing and hacking as I tried to swat away the smoke and debris of what seemed like an explosion. By the amount of it, I say I was in the middle of it. Did my experiment finally ran out of steam and died down. No that doesnt explain that voice, or the fact that this smoke smelled of a completely different magic as that I first got a whiff of the start of my experiment. It also wouldn't explain why the grass I'm sitting on was different from that around my house, Did my experiment blew me away to somewhere else?, Did It suddenly materialize into a full realm like I was hoping?, or did it simply fail and Im just imagining things?

My questions were answered when enough of the dust and smoke settled. The strawberry blonde girl, who was wearing a white shirt with a black mantle on top of it, which was secured by a brooch that had a pentagram engraved on it. She also had a short black skirt, black stockings and brown boots and was wearing a confused or shocked expression while holding out a wand at me. This was a good enough answer as to who that voice belonged to. Looking beyond her and the line of people standing behind her I saw a very large castle. Larger if not less awesome looking than Remilia's mansion, now that answers why the grass I was on now wasn't the same as before and gave the possibility of my experiment blowing me somewhere else. But it could also be that all this was materialized around me in that instant, and by quickly pinching myself, I determined that this wasn't just a dream or my imagination.

Before I could ponder on what happened, The crowd behind the strawberry blonde girl began to laugh as she went of to the right and started a conversation with an older person, he was balding with a pair of glasses not unlike those worn by Kourin and garbed in a blue robe. I know what an annoyed person looks like and this girl was very annoyed. I thought about voicing my thoughts as I stood up and dusted myself, but before I could do so I noticed the older man shake his head twice which probably was a reason as to why the girl is now approaching me with her wand in hand now with a look of disgust and embarrassment. I swear her mood swings were almost if not faster than those of Alice whenever I was around her.

I looked down as the strawberry blonde-as she was a bit shorter than me, she was shorter than Youmu but taller than Suika-pointed her wand at me and started muttering gibberish, I felt that rise in pressure, that unmistakable feeling of a spell being cast, If she thought she could hit me by closing the distance, she's mistaken, I may not be as fast as Aya or Youmu but I can dodge my fair share of danmaku, and at least I think I'm faster than Reimu. I stood my ground, ready to bolt away to whichever direction was necessary to avoid whatever she was about to unleash. Her chanting stopped, and she lowered her wand to which my eyes followed-

That was a mistake, as soon as I looked down she held the sides of my head firmly, and before I could voice my own thoughts on the matter-not that she would understand-she pressed her lips onto mine and held. It was my turn to be confused now as to what the hell she was doing. She let go before I got my head together to even realize that she did. Her lips were soft, softer than Alice's or Reimu's... softer than even Patchouli's-Don't ask-but before I could think anymore about the sensation a searing pain manifested itself on the back of my left hand. As I looked at lette-no runes etch themselves into my flesh. Fearing for any injury that I may not have felt, I inspected my hand, and found that it was still completely fine, apart from the runes of course. I was relieved that my hand was okay, I needed two hands to eat properly, I wouldnt have known what to do if I lost one of them.

It took a while before I realized I have read something like this before in one of the books I borrowed from Patchouli. By that time, most of the crowd of students if I'm not wrong had stopped laughing and went off their separate ways including that older baldy. What I recalled was that what just happened to me was a form of binding, a contract. A contract to bind someone as a shikigami. At that point I noticed the strawberry blonde started to walk off. Wait-a SHIKIGAMI!? ME!?. Before I could shock myself with my assumptions any more, the girl came stomping back towards me before pulling my hand and dragging me along. I guess there's no helping it. I composed myself as to follow in step with my master.

Yes... Master...

Might as well make the most of it...

* * *

...

"WHOOOWHH!" Came out as I found out that what I had thought was a castle earlier, turns out to be a school. One gigantic school, I bet Keine would want to teach in a place like this. And from what It looks like, its a school of magic, definitely feels like it. My 'master' finally stopped in front of a door, I'm guessing this is some sort of lodging... they call it dorms I think. She stomped and fumed her way across the halls and stairs, It also seems like everyone in our path just passively moved away. I don't know if its out of fear or just their own sense of trouble, either way, it was a sight similar to a rather angry Reimu, everyone just seems to avoid her hehe.

"Need help opening that?" I asked, even though I knew she wont understand it as she just shot me a look that spoke of annoyance and confusion before continuing to rummage and fruitlessly try to open the door. It looks like she has locked herself out. Thinking about it, as a shikigami, I should at least try to help her even if we still cant understand each other. I poked at my master's shoulder to get her attention, still with that annoyed and confused look. This time, I motioned to open the door instead of speaking. She stepped aside and looked at me intently as I took my lock pick and opened the door-don't ask-for her. She gave and 'urk' and went inside-still visibly annoyed-with me following.

Inside of the room confirmed it to be a bedroom of sorts. A four-post bed on the left, a window on the far side, a desk with what looks like a magical lamp, a drawer and a body mirror. Certainly not as good as Remilia's bedroom-don't ask how I know how it looks like-but still better than my own. My master, still visibly unpleased with all that's happened I suppose was quietly muttering words to herself. If I had a guess, its probably unpleasant things as I was prone to do the same when I'm annoyed. I would have been doing so If it wasn't for that... unexpected kiss she gave me. I tried to talk to her, but the results were still the same, she didn't understand me, and I didn't understand her. How can I be a shikigami If I cant even speak properly to my 'master'

For some reason though, she started to get less annoyed and more angry at me. I know when someone's angry at me, I have had quite a lot of experience having people get angry at me. I felt that rise in magical pressure again with her pointing her wand at me, like that of what happened earlier. Tho from the previous time this happened, I was paying more attention to her face and head than the wand she held, I cant see the need for her to kiss me again... tho if she insist, I would comply... Oh what the hell. I felt the magic concentrate within her and prepared to duck as to avoid her lips, too soon and she could alter her aim, too late and I wont have time to dodge it.

And for a second time, my assessment was incorrect. The first time, I was trying to dodge an attack but was hit with a kiss instead. Now that I was trying to dodge a kiss, I was hit with an attack. It was a typical magical explosion, not as bad as those the last batch of experiment did since it didnt have soot and thick smoke... It still REALLY hurt tho. As I found myself on the ground, momentarily disoriented from the shock of an explosion hitting my face.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled as I got up and dusted myself. I sort of half expected her to lash back at me since I am just her shikigami now weather I like it or not. I looked at the things I have, which still included my broom and the mini-hakkero. They were still expectedly fine.

"Hey I understand that!" She spoke, this time with surprise than anger or annoyance. Nice to see something else from her face for a change but...

"Yes but still what was that for-" before I trailed of, realizing that I also could understand her. Was that just a translate spell. If it was, why did it need to explode in my face? Well to be honest, I think I would have hid a translate spell as an explosion myself but that's just me.

"It was supposed to be a silence spell!" She answered again with annoyance this time. So much for the change... she said what?

"What?" I exclaimed with a questioning look, I was getting annoyed as well...

"You were being very noisy and I couldn't understand anything you were talking about, So I tried to cast a silence spell on you to shut you up and..." So it was a failed spell, with a different result. An accident. No doubt that happens. To be fair I could have done the same mistake she did so I think I would forgive her this time.

"Well then, Greetings! I am Marisa Kirisame and I'm-" My introduction was cut of as she stomped her right foot on the floor and glared at me, again with annoyance. Can she not be annoyed or at least a minute?

"How dare you speak when not given permission to commoner!" She declared, reminding me of a few people who had a similarly haughty attitude and apparent superiority complex. But it did result in a 'What!?' from me.

"Listen! I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière! You have just been summoned. I am your master and you are my familiar! You are obliged to do whatever I wish or command, Marisa Khi-ree-sah-me" Well she at least got my first name right. She's still not as charismatic as Remi tho, at least she didn't ask me to lick her feet...

"KI-RI-SA-ME!" I corrected her as she turned around muttering to herself again. I may not be Satori but I still can tell that she has problems.

"Why couldn't it have been a manticore, a griffin or even a dragon. It had to be a commoner!" She muttered. Hmm, a dragon or a griffin. I think I would take a griffin and... Oh I'de take them all... I shook myself from my own fantasies of having a familiar like what she mentioned. Tho I may just be human, I think I could hold my own against any of those she mentioned. Yes! No sense in believing otherwise. If I believe and try hard enough, I could do anything...

"Everything I do is a failure. All the spells I cast, even the simplest ones end up as a failure. All I can make are explosions. That ability wont have any use whatsoever in anything I try to do. Everyone was right... I am a Zero!" Although I don't think she shares my enthusiasm. She has now placed herself on the bed and had curled up into a little pink ball. Had I not been struck by the words she let loose, I would have been all over her as to how cute she looks.

"I wish I just summoned something powerful, and not a commoner" She spoke again. Something powerful eh? Well She DID summon a powerful shikigami... or familiar in her words, at least in my mind Im powerful, I still could beat most people in a duel. But what is all this commoner nonsense about. Ive never seen anyone look like me before! especially here. Before making my head hurt at thinking about such things I just decided to ask her.

"Hey I know Im ordinary. But what's all this about, this commoner thing you keep calling me?" I asked her flatly. when I notice her twist around and turned to me still on her bed.

"A Commoner is a Commoner, a plebeian. Someone who's below and not a noble! You should know that already" She scowled at me with that all too familiar expression of annoyance. She really likes to be annoyed at me does she?

"A noble?" I asked, almost in a teasing manner. I felt like she was gonna burn me alive with the glare she shot back at me as she heard my less than inspired query. He he. I knew for certain that teasing my master would be a rather fun person to poke around.

"SOMEONE WHO IS IMPORTANT AND CAN USE MAGIC!" She yelled before turning back and facing away from me. So it seems that whatever I was in, It was where a society where those who wield magic was considered nobility over those who couldn't. It makes sense, magic certainly would put someone at an advantage over those who couldn't wield it, like the human village in Gensokyo, where the majority of the residents are non magic users. But what would that make me, or Reimu, or anyone who could lay down the hurt with spell cards? even a bug like Wriggle would be...

"So someone who could use magic is... nobility!?~ze " I said slyly. Im already liking this situation. It suddenly looks like being a familiar in this world might not be as bad as I thought after all.

"Yes, indeed. That's why you should know to give proper respects to your betters" She responded, still in her bed. Betters!? If she can't cast anything but explosions, shouldn't that make me HER better? I set aside the thought as I am her familiar after all.

"So tell me -Master-" Emphasizing the word for full effect. It probably feels nice to be called that way.

"What is it does a familiar like me do?" I asked honestly. I figured that it shouldn't be far off from what a Shikigami would do, but its better to be sure than sorry now is it, or was it the other way around. Bah. It appears that what I thought was roughly what is the norm here. A familiar was to be a protector and guardian for their masters as well as assistance in normal day to day living. But it still seems that she regarded me as less than adequate for the job. Certainly, having a familiar that can speak and decide... and cast magic-but she wont know that yet-would be far more useful than just some beast.

"You seem to not know how much more useful a human familiar would be...master..." Certainly, although Ran and Chen aren't human, they're close enough to pass as one, and they sure are more useful than just some dragon or griffin.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as was now sat on her bed looking at me with inquisitive smiles. Lets see how long before she gets annoyed again...

"You cant speak to animals, much less order them with detail. Humans can use tools or make you tea. Humans can also decide about things that animals cant" I must admit some animals can get close to humans, though I think they would technically be Youkai then instead.

"That's what servants are for! and for that, you're no better than the servants already in the academy, much less so even. What else can you do apart from being a servant and commoner?" She asked THAT question. The question that one should have asked their familiars before they even made a contract with them. I felt sorry at the thought of Louise summoning someone else other than me, what if she summoned Rumia?

I thought about the question. If I reveal that I can use magic as good if not better than they can, I could have my master see me other than being this 'commoner' thing she calls. But If I wait till a better time to divulge that information, I could have a grand reveal or something, and surprise everyone that I can. On a thought, would she even believe me if I did tell her I could use magic. It might take a Final Master Spark and the destruction of a good part of the surrounding countryside for her to believe.

"I am just an ordinary Human" It was a truthful and short answer. After all, I AM just an Ordinary Human. I caught Louise place her palm on her face... yes the infamous facepalm.

"Great! I did summon a commoner... By the founder, what I have done to deserve this" It may not be what she has done, but what she hasn't. She may view explosions as a failure but I think its useful, Youkai extermination with explosions would be fun-I know-. She just need to see how good what her explosions can really do. I experienced it first hand... or first face.

"Fine!" My master said as she stood up off the bed and began undressing. Was she thinking about 'that'? I pondered, I never took my master to be one that fancied me. My thoughts went further into the matter as something hit my face. A blush crossed my face as I examined it, it was her underwear, pink lace... and the rest of her clothes as well. Looking back at her fearing for 'that' fact. I could feel the tense feeling release at the same time as sigh. Louise was now in a pink nightgown and was already in bed. Thankfully I was wrong.

"Wash those and wake me up tomorrow morning" She said tired-ly as she covered herself in blankets as the night crawled in.

"And where do you expect me to sleep!?" I asked with a questioning tone. She merely pointed at a pile of straw on the other side of the bed. I sigh, and just decided not to question it. I gathered the laundry work in a basket and proceeded to exit the room, making my way downstairs.

* * *

...

The sun was already replaced by... wait what!? Two moons. Well then, two moons is quite different. Was there a fake moon and the real moon here? I decided not to question it as I walked along stone halls with nothing but torches as lighting. In due time, I began to hear voices coming from one of the openings in the hall. Around the corner I saw two people having a very 'interesting' conversation. The blonde lithe-bodied boy was ver flamboyantly trying to court the girl, who was in turn giving all manner of gifts to her companion. The boy had this air of a playboy, I know one when I see one-don't ask-

"You there!" He declared as his gaze turned to me. He probably caught me looking a bit too intently at their conversation.

"Y-yes!" I stammered a bit as I put on a gentle smile as I replied, Still pays to be kind even if someone annoys you right? Tho Im not that way with everyone else, like Reimu or Sakuya.

"You're the the Zero's commoner familiar aren't you!?" He asked. was that a nickname or something?

"Yes!" I replied again still with a slight smile. It would be good to at least know someone else here apart from my Master. I noticed the girl was now glaring at me with inquisitive eyes. It seems the boy noticed this. Wouldn't do well for his stature if he was caught eyeing a 'commoner'.

"Don't mind her Katie, she's just a commoner tasked to was her master's laundry. She's merely but a servant, she even has a broom" He mused to girl, now named Katie.

"It comes is quite handy, for cleaning up various messes! both common and uncommon~ze " I replied, by this time my smile has but all faded into a flat look.

"Indeed!" The boy replied as he too adopted a flat expression. I'm not for one to pick a fight this late, but If need be I should gladly oblige.

"Guiche!" The girl finally indentifies him as Guiche, she caught the attention of Guiche who proceeded merely smiled.

"As I said, pay her no mind Katie!" He ensured her that it was all okay. With what I see in him, I question if it would really be okay...

"You may go commoner!" I think he finally saw the development of the situation and dismissively allowed me to go, not like I needed his permission anyways. I still need to wash all this laundry.

I don't actually know where to wash this now that I think about it. I might just try that dry cleaning spell I read up in another of Patchy's books. Probably how she manages to remain clean while always stuck there in her library. If I did do that however, I need to make sure nobody else found out. It would surely do things faster, and probably allow me to find some food around here, I haven't had anything but those cookies. Also should probably do something about sleeping, I know I'm now a familiar but Im not gonna go so low as to sleep on some straw.

I was about to resort to using the spell-I have been walking around in this massive place and no sign of anywhere to wash these-when all my problems' solution just turned the corner and came face to face with me. She had dark shoulder length hair and judging by what she was wearing, was probably a servant or maid of the academy.

"Good evening!" I greeted which shocked her for a bit. As she gave me a once over for a few moments before regaining her composure.

"Ah! you're the familiar of Mistress Valliere!?" She asked with much more respect than either what Louise or Guiche displayed. So she is what they would call a commoner then, I guess sans my hat, It really would look like that I'm a maid.

"Yes! My name is Marisa Kirisame!" I replied, returning her good mannered greeting.

"I'm Siesta, a maid in service to the Tristain Academy of Magic. Nice to meet you Miss Marisa Khi-ree-sah-me!" she politely bowed. Still everyone seems to be having trouble correctly pronouncing my last name. Aside from that, she seemed like a good person. Certainly more friendly than Sakuya, and probably not gonna stop time or throw knives at me as well.

"Marisa is fine!~ze " I placed the basket down and returned the greeting with a curtsy. She looked down at the basket that I placed down. This snapped me attention back to the matter at hand, or rather on the ground.

"Lo-Master ordered me to wash her laundry but Im still not familiar with the location. I was starting to worry about it before we met" I honestly stated. If anyone can help me with my problems, its going to be Siesta.

"Oh I can take care of that for you Miss Marisa!" Siesta stated before taking the basket herself. Commoners may be what they are, but at least they are greatly more friendly and polite than any of these supposedly superior nobles are.

"Thank you so much Siesta-" at that moment, my own stomach betrayed me as it grumbled and tumbled. I spent quite some time in that sea of light and I'm hungrier than I would admit. Those cookies were completely inadequate. The sudden reveal of my hunger prompted me to adopt an embarrassed smile to which she returned with her own.

"Please follow me Miss Marisa" She seems to read people pretty well, It seems professional maids like her and Sakuya would know how to read people, especially their masters, Its doubly impressive as Siesta has no clear master, I assume she would serve all the nobles in the academy. I followed her to what apparently is the rear side of the academy, where the servants reside. They generously welcomed me and gave me a meal. I expected it to be like this as the food they prepared me looked so good fit for the nobles, and the flavor confirms so, even tho they say it was just leftovers, I didnt care, its food and food is good enough for me. After I finished eating, I asked if they had some dried mushrooms and joy of joys they did. This was going to be a nice stay as the last of my problems was generously solved by Siesta again as It seems there was a spare bunk in her room for me to use.

Indeed, I do think this turn of events would be interesting!

* * *

...


	2. CHALLENGE! ME?

**Familiar da ~ze?**

ACH: Second chapter. Yes its the one with the duel with Guiche, so expect some Marisational action, a lot of explanation and story telling afterwards as well.

Read my disclaimer on the first chapter will you...

* * *

...

"Bhhhluuuaarrrghhmmmnnn!" Was the incomprehensible unpleasant groan I found I produced as I crawled out of bed earlier. It was much too early for me to actually be awake. But the dream I had was what caused me to wake up a bit earlier than usual. It was like trying to imprint the fact that I'm a familiar of that brat over and over and over again. I relived the last day around say a few dozen times before I got annoyed and bored with the repetitions enough that I just woke up. Well I said woke up but I was just making those...noises... just a few minutes ago. At least now most of my head was awake enough to actually think about why I had such a repetitive dream.

"Good Morning! Miss Marisa~" Siesta greeted with excessive cheerfulness and subsequently pulled me away from my deep thoughts. I would have been acting like her If I wasn't less than half awake like I was at that time, This is annoying...

"Good Morning! to you as well~ze!" I returned the greeting with the wide smile that I came to be known for. Then I noticed the basket of neatly folded clothes she was lugging around.

"Are those Louise's!?" I asked the obvious question. Well what else was I supposed to do at that point?

"Yes! they just finished drying." She replied with the same cheerful tone as before. I took the basket from her as I nodded in satisfaction to her reply. Hmm, I think that dream may have something to do with this.

"Thank you very much~ze! now I need to wake her up!" I stated as I started walking towards the dormitory tower where my master's room was in. Before I got too far tho I heard Siesta's voice call out a 'Your welcome' from behind me.

"See ya Later~ze!" I said as I turned my head to look back at her.

* * *

...

I was at the door to my Master's room. I noticed a few things on the way here. The most obvious was how big the place was, I almost got tired just getting up here. Then there's the bustling maids like Siesta that were roaming around, doing whatever task they needed to before the day officially starts. I think I saw some older people as well, probably the teachers and instructors. I entered my Master's room and sure enough found her curled up under her sheets, still very much asleep... and still cute.

I set the basket of her clothes of to one side of the room before I thought of a way to get her up. I looked around if there was an alarm clock, hoping that I might not need to do it myself. But unfortunately for me there isnt any. I asked myself as to how hard can waking her up before I tried. I found out that it was harder than I thought as I rocked and nudged her repeatedly without her waking up.

"Nyaaahh~" She muttered as she shrugged of the repeated shacking and jiggling. This is like trying to wake Reimu up when she's in a very deep sleep. Difficult

"Hey! Listen... You said to wake you up in the morning so... WAKE UP!" Even shouting at her wasn't working. My master just shifted and turned away from me. I brought my right hand up and rubbed my brows in reaction. It was very annoying that she wasn't waking up with the usual methods of waking someone up. So I maybe unorthodox ways will work. I found myself sporting an evil grin at that point.

"WHOAAA~~AAOWEE!" I heard my master exclaim as she hit the floor with a low 'thud' before sitting up and looking over the bed to my direction with a mixed look of confusion and anger. I returned the look with a much more innocent smile.

"What do you think your doing Familiar!?" She scowled at me, while she still sat on the ground on the other side of the bed.

"I woke you up! You did tell me to wake you up in the morning, didn't you~ze?!" I replied this time my innocent smile twisted into a more devious grin. As expected, she scowled at me as she got up from her position and walked around the bed in front of me, keeping her eyes firmly on me. She was giving me that unnerving stare, like what Alice does when I did something particularly annoying to her. I felt myself gulp as I anticipated what she might possibly do.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Dress me!" She stated. Earning a look of confusion from me. So she is seriously asking me to dress her, what is she? a little kid? a child? She's certainly old enough to do that herself.

"Why do you need me to do that? You are already old enough to do that yourself right?" I asked while folding my arms and closing my eyes to put the point across. She grimaced at what I did, she's probably not used to people disobeying her orders. Like a Spoiled brat, definitely like Remilia.

"You dare talk back Familiar? Servants should do what they are ordered without question" Still talking like this I see. I opened my eyes and smiled devilishly while staring directly at her, I don't think she noticed that she was standing too close to me. My smile seemed to be working as it unnerved her a bit.

"So you're saying that you are helpless enough to be incapable of doing something as simple as dressing yourself?" I asked with a sly smirk, It looked like I got the point across as she started to avoid my own gaze as her eyes shifted focus to her side and a slight blush forming on her cheeks. SHE STILL LOOKS SO CUTE...

"I will wait outside then!" I continued as it seemed like she was unable to think of anything to say back at what I said. SCORE ONE for ME!

* * *

...

I walked across the hallways and down the stairs of the tower where Louise's room was in. There were some more people walking up and in turn exiting their rooms in the tower. Most of them spared me a glance but otherwise didn't bother with me, still probably thinking that I'm not worth their attention heh. I walked out onto the field next to the tower and took in the sights and sounds of this new world I found myself in while folding both my hands behind myself, feeling my old broom still secured in its place. I then noticed two people walking up to me from the direction of the tower. One was a tall dark-skinned redhead, with a body that looked like it was a younger version of Yuugi's. The other was a short girl with blue hair wearing glasses, carrying a long staff with a twirly end with a jewel of some sort in the middle-looks expensive- and she's also reading a book, I wonder how she knows where she's going while reading, definitely some Patchy vibes here.

"Oh hello there! You're the commoner that Louise the Zero summoned." The redhead exclaimed as she noticed me looking in their direction. The shorter girl took looked up for a moment before returning her attention to the book she was reading. Yep definitely feeling Patchy vibes from her.

"Hi~ze!" I returned the greeting with a smile while relaxing my hands. The redhead returned a natural smile, almost as if that was her usual expression.

"So how much is the Zero really paying you to act like her familiar?" She asked with a curious tone. And Zero? probably a nickname given to my master due to her inability to properly cast spells.

All our attention turned to what was coming thought. We looked back at the direction of the tower to see Louise's very angry face as she stomped through the grass while steadily approaching me. The other two people with me decided it was a good time to leave. Possibly reading the atmosphere like Iku does. I could swore I heard a giggle from the redhead as they went on their way to a different tower. I shifted my focus back at my still angry master as she stops in front of me, now dressed in the same clothes as the other two, that's apparently their school uniforms. She scowled as I notice her eyes shift a glance to the two people earlier. I dont think those are her friends...

"You! What were you doing with Kirche and Tabitha?" Guess not. At least I know who those two are, just not which one is which.

"Nothing!" I quipped at her question with a smile. She stood there in thought for a moment before dragging me along towards the tower that Kirche and Tabitha entered. She turned to me still with a tinge of anger in her expression.

"You wait there with the other familiars as I eat breakfast! Now I wont tolerate anymore insubordination from my Familiar. Do you understand?" She all but yelled at me while pointing towards the field on her left. I was surprised at what I saw in the field. Numerous different kinds of creatures, from a blue drake to bugbears, to a giant mole and even something that looks like an evil eye. So Im guessing those creatures are the familiars of all the other students here, at least all of those present yesterday. I did notice something odd tho, I cant seem to see any other human. That matter had me look at my master's face with an inquisitive look.

"Yes I understand. But on another matter, am I the only human familiar here?" I asked Louise. She didn't seem too happy with it tho but she answered anyways...

"Tsk... Yes, I am the only one unfortunate enough to summon a mere commoner like you. Now be quiet so you don't cause any trouble" She expressed, still visibly annoyed at my query before walking inside the said tower. I waited for her to be out of sight before walking towards the field of creatures. Some look familiar, like a lizard and a drake or dragon or even that evil eye thing. But all of them, including me ARE familiars. What was strange was the fact that they were all very relaxed even when they were all gathered together, either they are just tamed and trained or something else is causing that. Either way, I'm not gonna bother. I already woke up too early today so It doesn't hurt to relax as well.

"Hang on minute~ze!" I woke myself up saying that as a thought transpired in my head. Now If my master is really a failure in magic, then how did she summon the only human familiar here? It could just be a fluke I suppose, or she just doesn't know how good she really is. If what I understand about this world is correct, those who could cast magic in this place are nobles, and are like head and shoulders above those who cant. So If she was able to summon one, then that would make her something better than a 'Zero'.

"Hmm..." I hummed to myself again. Some of the creatures have now joined me in the shade of the wall I leant on. One of them, a blue drake was laying down on my side, looking at me...

"What! you want to eat me?" I shot it a rhetorical question which it just huffed at. Anyways, If my deductions are true, then my master isn't a Zero or a failure like she says she is. Then again, I still don't know if my own experiment back home contributed to her summoning me. It might be just a coincidence that I was experimenting at the same time that she was doing that summoning ritual. I should talk to her about that. Thinking off...

"Familiar!" I looked of back to the tower's direction to see my master approaching. I stood up and dusted myself before facing her. Gone was the annoyed and angry expression she had earlier, well at least most of it. She stopped a few feet from me and took notice of the other familiars around.

"What were you doing?" She asked in a tone reminiscent of that used by Sakuya, whenever she saw me leaving the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Nothing!" And I answered with the same thing I say to Sakuya whenever she asks me that question, It rarely works on her but at least it didn't hurt to try.

"Very well! look, this day was set aside to allow students who had just went through the Springtime Summoning Ritual to allow them to commune and develop bonds with their respective familiars." My master relayed. It was a logical thing to do. Allowing the students to forge bonds with their familiars would be nice, at least now Louise and I can have some time to talk about this interesting partnership we got ourselves into.

"Oh! that's good news! now we can talk about the circumstances of our partnership. Maybe even with some snacks and tea if available~ze!" I replied at the news with a rather cheeky smile. This could be the perfect opportunity to reveal my magic to her. Maybe this is why Kogasa loves nothing more to successfully surprise people, this feeling of anticipation of the point where you do surprise someone is nice.

"How dare you speak up to me so casually? You are nothing more than just a commoner" She lashed out with that overbearing pride of hers again. My smile faltered as I lowered the forward brim of my hat and gave her a VERY serious look.

She flinched at the gesture as she tried to look away from my serious expression. Now normally Im a cheery person but she's just asking for this. If she wont respect me then I wont do the same to her.

"Look, now I know that your a noble and that I'm a 'commoner'. But you summoned me as a familiar, and a familiar is a partner and that's what I intend to be. Not some sorry slave for you to order and boss around or to take the anger and frustrations you vent out. What I want right now is for us to come to an understanding about our situation. I'm sure you don't really like a commoner being your familiar, so that is why I want to discuss this with you. So we can at least make the most of our partnership." I stated with my serious voice and expression. I didn't solve numerous incidents by just having my headstrong attitude. When it comes to it, I can look serious while being serious. And this is one of those moments where that was the case, I could have said this to her with my usual demeanor but I think she wouldn't have listened.

She seemed both confused and annoyed from what I just stated. She's probably not used to a commoner talking back like that. I'm not surprised with that however.

"Having trouble with your familiar? Louise the Zero." My master and I both turned to the redhead from earlier. Louise sported the same annoyed expression. I guess they're not really close friends now.

"Is she demanding more compensation for pretending to be your familiar?" The redhead continued with her sultry voice. Now thinking about it, she now gives me Yukari vibes, creepy.

"What are you talking about Kirche?!" My master bit out at the redhead. That would make the blue haired girl earlier Tabitha if I recall.

"Yeah! She asked me that earlier as well" I started, which earned a questioning look from my master while Kirche just kept her smile.

"She seems to think that you just hired me to masquerade as your human familiar for the summoning ritual, and that I'm asking for more pay to continue it" I flatly stated to my master, which was now visibly angry instead of annoyed. I actually just did that out of curiosity on how she would react and it seems the answer is...

"How could you even insinuate that I would steep so low to do that? I performed the summoning to the best of my capabilities and she is what came out!" Not very well. As expected, she lashed out in anger while pointing a finger at my face, I needed to step back a bit to avoid her poking my eyes out. My focus shifted to what was approached from behind Kirche. It was the large orange lizard I saw earlier. Looking closer tho, I noticed that it had a flame on its tail, sort of like but opposite to how Cirno's wings are made of ice. I didn't know why I thought of Cirno while looking at a fiery lizard, I decided to not question it.

"Now now Louise! You know I'm joking!" Kirche replied to my masters angry words with a calmer tone, it probably came of as more teasing though as I noticed my master still fuming at the situation. I'm afraid that this would go on for too long if I did not do something about the situation...

"Excuse me! Miss Kirche, Is that your familiar!?" I thought fast and that was the first thing that came on my mind. It does seem that my master wasn't too happy about me cutting into their 'conversation' but before she could make any remarks, Kirche let out an audible chuckle.

"Why yes it is. At least someone here knows what to take notice off" She remarked as she moved of to the right a bit to give us a better look at her familiar. Louise looked at Kirche's familiar with a hint of jealousy and annoyance, something that is all too common from Parsee.

"Whats the matter, have you not seen such a beautiful salamander before?" She continued while gesturing at her familiar with a proud smirk on her face.

"I have not seen salamanders produce flame like this before, so I guess this is my first time seeing one!" I stated the truth. I know about fire salamanders, but not fire PRODUCING salamanders.

"Yes! As you can see, Flame here is a fine and proud specimen from the mountains of fire. He is obedient and quite friendly" She replied with her proud words and gesture. My master however wasn't amused.

"Yes! I'm sure you have a very nice familiar Kirche. I'm sorry to cut this conversation early as you can see..." Louise in turn cut in, probably getting the idea that this isn't the time for her to be talking with one of her 'friends'. That is if you can really call them that.

"...Me and my familiar have things to discuss about. If you will excuse us" She continued before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Kirche waved her hand at me as she in turn went her separate way followed by Flame, her fiery familiar.

* * *

...

"So..." My master started while we sat at one of the numerous round tables on the field we found ourselves in. I had placed my hat on the table with my broom laying on the ground. Most of the other tables were occupied with other students. We remained quiet after that encounter with Kirche and her familiar for a few minutes. My master still trying to avoid eye contact with me. Possibly due to my display of my serious side to her back then.

"So..." I know I'm the one who wanted to have this conversation but it seems I'm not too good at actually proceeding with them as I wanted. This put both of us in a moment of awkward silence. I let out a breath and relaxed before continuing.

"Look...uhh... I'm sorry about how I talked to you earlier. Considering that I am just your familiar..." I apologized sincerely as I looked at Louise's eyes. This time she wasn't hesitant to look back.

"Its Fine. Your forgiven, Marisa!" She replied with a much calmer and relieved tone now than before. This was the first time I saw Louise look calm in front of me. All the other instances we're just her being annoyed or angry, It was a welcome change.

"Now what did you want to talk about our ...relationship..." She hesitantly continued, bringing us back to the reason why there's no classes for her today. I smiled at her and assumed my usual cheery self.

"Yes! But before that, let me go get some snacks and tea? Is that okay?" I asked her with a smile. And for the first time since she summoned me I saw her smile as well and noticed... how cute she looked when she smiles. Definitely a welcome change.

"Yes. That would be fine" She approved with a low voice. I replied with a light 'ok' before going off to find some tea and snacks. I knew where to get some now, as I now know where the servant's quarters and the kitchen is. But it seems, I didn't need to go far to get what I needed as once again, the solution to my problems walks up to me.

"Siesta!?" I exclaimed as I noticed the her serving one of the students seated at the nearby table, still carrying a tray of goodies.

"Yes! How may I help you? Miss Marisa?" She asked politely with a slight bow of her head.

"Yes! If you don't mind, please serve some tea, cake and maybe crackers to me and my master's table over there!" I pointed out my little request to which Siesta happily nods and accepts. She was however still serving some other students so It might take a while for her to be able to bring what we requested, and yes of course I offered to help. I'm not good at serving people or being a maid but at least I look close enough to one without my hat.

"May I help you?" I asked one girl who looked like she's looking for something. She looks familiar but I can't remember why. What is striking though is her brown mantle instead of the blue that everyone, including my master wore.

"No, thank you. Im okay!" The girl replied. Well if someone is okay, then they don't need help. She's probably just looking for someone.

I was delivering half of the last round of tea for Siesta so she could get on to my request when I noticed something. The table that I was supposed to deliver one of the tea sets was occupied with a boy and a girl. The boy was the blonde last night, Guiche if I remember correctly. He was with a different girl this time, she had long blonde hair with two curls bordering her face. Hmm... So thats why that girl earlier looked familiar, she was the same girl with Guiche last night. No good two timing blockhead... I got myself to calm down before I did anything stupid or create and incident. I should just serve this tea set to them and I could get to talking with Louise...

"Good morning Sir Guiche!" I strained to put up a friendly smile as I set the tea set on their table. I spared a glance to the girl in brown and wondered how she could have miss this table for so long. I decided not to question it.

"Ah! greetings commoner familiar!" He replied with that all too flamboyant smile I saw him wear last night. I noticed the girl with him glance at me, probably wondering who I am.

"Guiche! Who is this?" She asked her supposed lover the obvious question. If only she could know what Guiche was doing last night and... Oh yes, a good idea indeed.

"Don't mind her my dear Montmorency. She's just the commoner familiar that Louise the zero summoned yesterday. Look she's even serving us tea now" I have to hand it to Guiche, he's good at sounding confident. First rule is to 'not get caught'. Its the first and most important rule I live by, and he's doing fine so far. Well not for long...

"Oh I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you miss as you we're not the same girl I saw sir Guiche with last night" I flatly stated with a smile. And that got the point across to both of them quite solidly.

"You will show respect to your betters commoner, lest you want to face the consequences..." Guiche tried to lashed out but he was too preoccupied with Montmorency being quite angry with him to finish it. Yes I just ruined their day, I'm Marisa Kirisame, that's what I do.

"Well then! I have more things to attend to. Please enjoy your tea ~ze!" I said to both of them with my cheerful smile before going off, ignoring the repeated calls of Guiche for me to come back, something about a lesson of some sort.

"Hello again miss Katie, If your looking for Guiche. He's right over there ~ze!" This is just too good, I watched as Katie approached the table with the still bickering blondes and proceeded to make the situation even more complicated. Yes he deserved it, and no don't call me a hypocrite, Im sure Patchy, Reimu and Alice would understand... At least I hope so.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Siesta's voice call to me. I turned around to greet her with a smile.

"Nothing ~ze!. Are those for my master?" I quipped before asking about the particular tray on her hand. It had some cake's and some crackers as well as a pot of fresh tea and cups. I grabbed one of the crackers and bit into it, a nice crunchy texture, not like the rice crackers that Reimu makes but still good enough for me.

I looked back at the table of love troubles as Guiche was struggling with both of the girls. Love is a cruel and delicate thing, and also a very powerful weapon. He was soon left alone on his table as both girls took off, no doubt angered by what he did. I saw him glance at me with anger burning in his eyes. I just gave him a smile and...

"It seems I need to discipline you about the proper behaviour a commoner like you should have in the presence of nobles" Guiche was now in front of me, obviously angry at what just happened. I figured he was just gonna vent it out on me, well no surprise there.

"Hmm. What kind of 'discipline" ~ze?" I asked with a playful tone just to make him angrier. If he was gonna be angry at me then let's have at it full tilt.

"I do not care for you being female. You are a disgrace to all the beautiful roses of this world. I will have to teach you a lesson in the proper respect of nobles that you clearly lack!" He stated with an angrier tone. Good, very good.

"So...?" I asked. By then, the attention of most of the surrounding student's were focused on us, even Siesta was being very quiet. I think I know where this is going...

"I challenge you, commoner Familiar of Zero, to a duel. I will etch into your disgraceful body the lesson of respect so you will never even dare to think of crossing a noble. DO YOU ACCEPT?" And there it was, I expected this. This would be an even better chance for me to reveal my magic.

"Well if you insist then... When and Where ~ze?" I accept of course.

"One hour from now, at the Vestri Court, be sure to be there. I will not tolerate even cowardice from a disgrace such as you!" He huffed away, leaving the stunned students staring at me, with Siesta still awfully quiet behind me.

"I accept" I muttered with a smile before I turned back to Siesta and waved my right hand in front of her face to try and snap her out of her trance.

"Siesta! Hello, anybody home?" I asked. It took a while before she responded with a gasp and started breathing heavily. It looks like she was holding her breath the entire time. That cant be good for your health, can it? I finally got her to follow towards my master's table.

* * *

...

"What did you do?!" My master asked as if she was drilling me in an interrogation.

"This here is Siesta, and I had her bring us some Tea, cakes and crackers" I supplied with a neutral tone while introducing Siesta in the process. It seems that my master isn't taking it all though.

"I was challenged by that Guiche person to a duel and I accepted" I sighed as I continued. My master's eyes widened at that bit of information and...

"WHAT!?" Screamed at me, she probably still thinks Im gonna get my ass handed to me.

"He was adamant about teaching some lessons to me, so I thought It was interesting and accepted" I told the truth, I did think this was going to be interesting. Facing against the magic of this world with what I already know from Gensokyo. Who knows I might just learn something here as well.

"And before you speak up of anything ...Louise... don't worry about me, I sure am not gonna lose to someone like him" I assured her of my confidence. But I think that was one point that didn't get through as she grabbed my left hand and started dragging me away. Siesta could only look on and wait for whatever would ensue.

"Okay! now what?" I calmly stated as I composed myself to follow behind Louise.

"We're going to Guiche. If you apologize now, he might just call off the duel" She stated in a hurried voice as she continued on through the academy with me in tow.

"Why would I want to do that? He challenged me, I didn't challenge him. And If you knew me before all this happened, you would know that I never back down from a challenge" I honestly stated. It was true tho, I'm usually the one to solve incidents if Reimu was too lazy to get her butt out of bed. I never back away from a challenge, instead I actually just bash through them.

"You... you dont really get it do you?" She turned around as we stopped in the middle of a hallway. She had tears welling up in her eyes... Was she actually caring for me? this is strange.

"He is not just some commoner like you. He is a noble, a mage. You're just an ordinary girl. You can't expect to beat him." She was actually... concerned for me. Another first that I saw from her and I can't help but smile with mixed joy and realization. My master is a good person deep down in that air of superiority that she almost always have.

"Are you worried? about me?" I asked to clarify. I wiped the tears that were now flowing from her eyes. She reminds me of the three mischievous when any of them cry. SHE's STILL SO CUTE!

"Of course I am, you are my familiar and I am your master. You said it yourself, we're partners and I can't just not worry about my partner" So now she accepts me as her partner, that is good Louise. I will show you that you're not a failure at all. I may be Ordinary, but I'm still a Magician.

* * *

...

"Oh good, you showed up" The tone of Guiche's voice and his smirk showed his overconfidence in this. It was time for the duel, I had managed to calm Louise down enough to even let go of me and now I'm here me with my hat and broom. Louise was at the side, in front of the ring of gathered student's probably here to see how bad Guiche's gonna defeat me. I wonder how many of them will lose their day's allowance because of betting on the wrong person. Behind Guiche was Montmorency, It appears that she has cooled down enough since earlier to even come to watch. Beside Louise was Tabitha and Kirche, the former was still as quiet as Patchouli while Kirche was intently looking at what would happen.

"Of course I did. Now would you just shut the hell up and start the duel already ~ze!" I exclaimed with a smile. This visibly shook Guiche and most of those gathered around, even Louise was agape at what I just said, possibly worrying again that I just made him angrier.

"You will not be talking to nobles like that after this is over, I can assure you of that. Remember this day commoner, the day where you learn respect from Guiche the Bronze" He stated with anger. He swung his rose, letting two petals drop to the ground. I blinked as I notice them glow and eventually form into metallic constructs, golems I think.

"These are my Bronze Valkyries. They will be your oponent, as I wont be caught dirting my own hands with your kind" He arrogantly stated. So bronze eh? Aren't those weaker forms of metal? why not Iron or steel? Nevertheless, his display earned some impressed or surprised gasps from the crowd.

"Ooh... are you afraid? scared? or your just being a little sissy ~ze?" I taunted with a teasing voice while keeping my smile.

"Very well then!" He smirked at my remark before stretching out his right arm with the rose. In turn both of his Bronze Valkyries chargeed. One to either side of me, they were acting like the numerous random fairies in the Forest of Magic, no plan at all and very predictable movements, it was worse than easy.

The one on my left slowed down, that meant that the one on the right was the one who would strike first. I parried the Valkyrie's bronze gauntlet with my right forearm before jamming the handle of my broom up its visor covered head, swinging the broom end around towards the other Valkyrie. The twisting motion ripped the first Valkyrie's head off while the second blocked the broom with both its hands. Tho with the positioning, its vision was blocked by my broom, allowing me a free kick to its midsection, caving the bronze plate in as it seems they were hollow, the next hit was able to knock it down completely, freeing my broom in the process. I may not look like it from the outside, but I can hit quite hard he! he!

"Is that all?" I stated, making Guiche's left eyebrow twitch. The look on his face confirmed the surprise. He got the idea now, the idea that Im not just some pushover.

He let loose three more petals and thus three more of them Bronze Valkyries. Their patterns were still ridiculusly predictable. The two on the sides on a flanking arced path with the central one charging in a straight line. It was pretty obvious that the one in the middle would strike first, so I did what they didn't expect. I myself charged at the mid positioned valkyrie, it instinctively reeled and thrusts its right hand forward to punch me but I met it with the tip of my broom's handle, crushing its fist and penetrating through and taking off the entire arm of the metallic construct. It responded by grabbing on to my broom, keeping me in place as the two flanking Valkyrie's prepared to strike. Thinking quickly I ran around to my left, using the center Valkyrie as a pivot. The action allowed me to avoid the strike of the one on the right while blocking that of the left with my broom, before running over the offender.

That action made me remember what Alice was saying about those who wield dolls and puppets similar to her. The minions might be powerful and hard to get through but the wielder itself would be open to attack if they did not control their minions properly. And there was I, positioned between Guiche and his Valkyries, leaving him completely open to an attack... which I did.

I ignored the three Valkyries behind me as they tried to catch up to my charge at their master. Guiche was visibly nervous and alarmed at what just happened, his Bronze Valkyries were having trouble with taking down just an Ordinary girl. He gulped and swung his rose again, this time releasing five more petals and creating five more Valkyries in front of him all of which now were holding swords

"Guiche! you know that duels aren't supposed to be lethal!" Louise screamed her concern but Guiche remained quiet.

The armed Valkyries all began their single minded rush at me. I turned around to meet the first three with an upward sweeping motion of my broom, throwing them up in the air before dashing under their clanking bodies back to my original position...

This is it.

"That was fun Sir Guiche, but I'm afraid I still need to have a talk with Louise, so I will have to defeat you now ~ze!" I mused with a wide smile on my face.

"Hah! come back here you coward, I won't let you run awa..." I stopped his rebuttal by throwing a pot that started glowing as it bounced around towards the mass of his Valkyrie force.

"I am not running away from you silly! I'm running away from that..." I pointed at the pot. At that point a yellow glowing card materialized between my fingers...

Magical Ruin "Deep Ecological Bomb"

The card dissipated at the same moment as the pot stopped bouncing, creating a Massive blue tinged explosion. Blowing away or to pieces, all of his Bronze Valkyries but this isn't the end, this was just a distraction and an opener. I ran through the still glowing smoke cloud, I popped out the other end to see a still confused Guiche. I did not let him react as I swept the rose of his hand with my broom, before bringing it down on his head.

"GAH!" He let out as he tumbled backwards, his face with a look of confusion, fear and surprise. Probably a good reaction since the blue glow of the previous explosion was still eerily illuminating us from behind me.

"I Win!" I stated with a smile. to which he just nodded repeatedly and silently.

* * *

...

"What was that back there?" We are now back at the field earlier, half an hour after my Guiche and I dueled. All the other student's were now weary of us, after that little show I just pulled, feels good honestly. We were seated back at our table, where Siesta had prepared more tea and cakes for us, because now we had more people seated around the table. Guiche and Montmorency were taken agape by my invitation, but they otherwise complied, while Tabitha and Kirche just invited themselves. I planned to only discuss this with Louise but what can you do?

"It was a Spellcard, specifically one I intended to use on the ground, perfect for that situation Guiche put me in... or himself in" I explained with a smile while I took a bite into my slice of strawberry cake.

"And before you ask, yes it is a physical magic bomb." I added, this earned a stare from everyone there, including one from Siesta.

"You said you were just an Ordinary commoner. Not that you were a mage capable of such magic" Louise responded making her displeasure apparent.

"Hey I said I was an Ordinary Human, not a commoner. It was you and everyone else that automatically assumed I was a commoner" I retorted. Everyone went quiet at that. eve Louise just stopped to recall what we had been through and probably was thinking what I just said now.

"And besides, would any of you have believed me when I said I was a Magician?" I asked them flatly. to which most of them just shook their head in response, except for Tabitha, who was still content on reading her book and...

"I would! I would believe you if you said you were a magician" It was Siesta who said that, to the surprise of everyone else around the table apart from the blue haired girl of course.

"You see!, that just means you all need to loosen up. Stop assuming that something is impossible or not true... because from where I came from, all sorts of crazy things are possible" I continued in remark to Siesta's comment.

"About that, where did you come from anyways?" Montmorency decided to enter the conversation with a good question. She was seated beside Guiche and me, with Tabitha and Kirche on the other side, beside Kirche was Louise and then me, completing the circle around the table.

"I came from a world that's has magic as well obviously. The place where I come from is called Gensokyo the Eastern Wonderland, a place surrounded with a magical barrier maintained by my close friend" I explained with a smirk, referencing the Hakurei barrier.

"The main difference probably would be the fact that we are a bit more advanced than this place... Come to think of it, I know that this is the Tristain Academy of Magic but I still don't know what this world is called" I never actually wondered about that before. Why? I have no idea.

"Yes, Welcome to the Tristain Academy of Magic in the proud nation of Tristain in the world called Halkeginia. Forgive me for asking but, what is this magical barrier for? Is it something on the other side?" Guiche supplied, apparently over our duel already. Strange he was hesitant to join the impromptu meeting at first, I think he's curiousity got the better of him.

"Well that came late as ever. And yes, there is something on the other side, we call it the outside world. It is a place where magic is very rare or something, but the people living there are very advanced..."

"Wait, how can they be advanced when they dont have magic?" Louise was curious about such thing. I think she's just worried about her own apparent lack of success in magic.

"Well I'm not sure myself but from the things that find their way across the barrier into Gensokyo, It appears that they have advanced technology instead of powerful magic. Think about it like this, Gensokyo is three or four hundred years more advanced than Halkeginia, but the Outside world is one or two hundred years more advanced than us. It seems they are advanced enough that they don't need to rely on magic anymore." I gave them all the information I knew about the outside world. Aside from the things that fall through the barrier or Yukari's stories, there really isn't much to go on about it. It also appears that everyone went silent again after that bit...

"In any case, were not here to talk about the outside world are we? We're here to talk about Gensokyo and this situation we are in now Louise" I reminded her with a smirk before taking a sip of my tea. I noticed her flinch at the last part, maybe still thinking about her actions towards me or something.

"So! What other things are different in Gensokyo compared to here~?" It was Kirche who asked this time.

"While there are both magical and non magical beings, we don't have all this aristocratic and nobility thing going on. We are pretty much all very easy going about life. Since I haven't seen any here, I think that the presence of Youkai in Gensokyo is another thing thats different." I replied, unless the Youkai here are just much better at hiding or are very shy, I think my words hold true.

"What are these Youkai? Are they some form of monster?" Louise asked with curiousity while in turn taking a sip of her own tea.

"Well, technically they are monsters, but the more powerful and more intelligent one's are friendly. Youkai are fantastic and powerful magical creatures, they have power beyond what you would think is possible. Many of my friends are youkai, including a very close one" I answered her question, Well... Flandre might not be as friendly as I say even though she's very powerful, but lets not get into that.

"Is this friend of your's the same one who maintains the barrier which seperates your world from the outside?" Asked Montmorency. Well If I hadn't known that Reimu was a Human from the start, I would have guessed her to be a Youkai as well.

"That person is a normal human like I am. The youkai I'm talking about is a doll maker and master, she is very good at controlling dolls with her magic. She used to be human, but her magic became so powerful that she gradually turned into a Youkai. That's usually what happens to Magician's who have powerful enough magic, In fact Its possible that I'm already in the early stages of turning into one" I heard everyone gulp at the mention of that, Maybe the idea of me turning into a 'Fantastic and Powerful magical Creature' was a bit too much for them.

"Don't worry, when human's turn into youkai, they generally keep their personalities." Im not entirely sure how true that is, but It was good enough to get everyone to relax again.

"Now onto the other reason why I wanted to have this discussion..." I finished my tea before turning to Louise. She looked back at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Its about me being your familiar. I want to know how is it that I got summoned as a familiar just out of the blue, what criteria was there for the summoning ritual to pick me as a familiar" It was one of the things that was puzzling me from the start of all this mess.

"Well usually, The familiar summoned reflects the characteristics and elemental specialty of the mage who summoned them. For example, I am an Earth mage, as such I summoned a my magnificent Verdandi" Guiche now had his usual flamboyant air back onto him, tho it did make sense. Kirche, had a fire salamander, so that would make her a fire mage. Montmorency had a frog, so a water mage. Tabitha...

"That reminds me, what is your Familiar Tabitha?" I asked the blue haired Patchy like girl. She merely pointed up into the sky. Everyone else aside from her looked up and there I saw that blue drake earlier flying circles around the table we were seated at, so that makes her an Air mage then.

"Hmm... Is there an elemental classification for Heat and Light?" I asked to no one in particular. I saw Louise give me a glance.

"Nope, there isn't a classification for that. Unfortunately..." She answered while looking down.

"Strange, because my own magical specialty are spellcards designed around heat and light." So if the magic system in Halkeginia were did not have a classification for heat and light, then what else could have caused me to be summoned?

"That reminds me, what are spellcards anyway?" Kirche asked. On that thought, fire may be close enough to heat and light that she might be interested in my magic eh?

"Spellcards are exactly what they are called. They are magical cards laced with the spell of choice. For example that spellcard I used on the duel earlier was called [Magical Ruin 'Deep Ecological Bomb'] and like its name suggests its a large magical explosive." I explained as everyone around the table became very curious again all of a sudden.

"Are there any other spellcards?" Louise was the first to ask.

"Yes, there's a large number of spellcards. Spellcards basically contain the information of how to form a spell. Instead of long incantations, those of us at Gensokyo just use spell cards. The spellcard system allows us to cast very large and often very complex spells with little or no casting time. In fact there's a book called the 'Grimoire of Marisa' that list a lot of the spellcards that have been witnessed by the author through Gensokyo"...

"Wait, the Grimoire of Marisa?... Your Grimoire?" Montmorency seemed shocked at what she heard. Its too bad I didn't bring it, as It could have proved to be handy in teaching them about spell cards.

"Well yes it is, Though unfortunately, I wasn't able to bring it with me. That does gets me to another point that I just thought up of. The closest thing to Heat and Light in the magic system of this world is fire, right? But does anybody here think that Louise is a Fire mage?" I finished my question by looking curiously at Louise, who returned it with a look of confusion.

"I-I-I-I haven't been able to cast any fire spells before" Louise hesitantly replied.

"Oh dont worry Louise, I would gladly be your tutor in the art of fire magic~" Kirche suggested with her usual playfully seductive tone.

"Who would ever want to be tutored by you!?" And as expected, Louise just bit back with her usual 'Normally Angry' attitude.

"Baah!" I stood up and did some stretches getting everyone's attention.

"Well, Now that the fact where Louise summoned another Magician is out, please refrain from calling her a 'Zero' again. Are we good ~ze?" I asked everyone around, to which they all nodded in agreement.

"Well! Since I still don't actually know where things are around here, would anyone want to guide me around ~ze?" I asked with a smile as I picked up my broom and put on my hat. To my surprise tho, everyone was willing to do so...

Yes, everything just got a little more interesting...

* * *

...


End file.
